Evanester (PEOPLE)
Evanester is a well known member of the BBB Community, currently being a Moderator for the group. Evanester has played many Big Brother and Survivor long terms and also plays short terms every once in a while. He also started hosting his own Big Brother in 2015. Previous Usernames KingSomebody123 and badboy0913 Evanester Evanesters Profile Bio Evan SavageHey hey hey my cool guysBrandon, Rob, Thunder Join Date: 5/2/2012 Groups: Balone123's Big Brother, Evan's Reality Game Shows, ♔♔ Big Brother Roblox Edition ♔♔ and Blackknight975's Reality Show Games! Evanester on Roblox 2013 Introduced to the community by dqlover707, Evan started his Reality Game Show career around Big Brother. He applied and got in his first Big Brother season being Big's Big Brother 5. It was a coaches season, and being the new guy he was last picked. Despite that though, he made made it to the Final 3 taking 3rd with 12 nominations! Soon after he entered more after making great friends from his first season. 2012 also took seasons like TBB8 (3rd), and NBB5 (2nd to DippPines). 2014 Evan continued to play long terms, however he stopped playing in the Summer. He still isn't playing long terms in the Summer to this day for reasons not needed to share. But due to this new rule, he needed to walk from BBA2 sadly. During school seasons he kept playing Big Brother though and had never missed jury. His best seson of 2014 was TWBB5 taking 3rd, while the winner was pengyyy 2015 During 2015 Evanester started a lot more things and started being recognized more. While he kept playing Big Brother, he started playing Survivor long terms as well. His first was Young's Survivor: South Africa where he missed jury by just a bit, but he went on to play Balone's Survivor 1. (or BSU1) He played a top notch game playing great mentally and socially and became a known player. Many say as he was robbed in the Final 3 where he lost 3-2-2 to KettleTheStick. Evanester also created a reality game show group called 'Evan's Reality Game Shows'. It started in the Summer and was running short terms, reaching 80 members in the group. However it's run didn't last long, when school started the group went inactive. However it has started running active long terms currently like Evan's Big Brother 1. MALE SKYPE ALLIANCE Before BSU1, Evanester and a bunch of his Skype Friends formed the MSA, aka The Male Skype Alliance. They were extremely hated and targeted by the BBB community. The alliance lasted a while but they all broke up and went separate ways due to drama. However some are still considered together today. Evan was known as a minor, but he indeed was the founder of the MSA. He was the one who made the other Administers what they were. He was one of the more liked members but was still associated and targeted with them. EVAN'S REALITY GAME SHOWS: Founded by Evanester in early summer of 2015, it had a successful run as a Roblox Reality Game Show group. Today it only hosts long terms which are hosted by Evanester. Co-Hosts include MarPoi who was a Directer of the group when hosting short terms and ThunderBird667 sometimes too who has also built a lot towards the group for seasons. Trivia * Evanester, along with other MSA members are known to hate "plastics" or people in the community who wear 3.0 body type. * Evanester is known as a canadian stereotype. Bagged Milk, eh? * Evanester is also a registered homophobe, even though he is out in a relationship with AnarchistBrandon. Category:People